An Awkward Questionnaire
by lady-jaganashi
Summary: The 3rd chapter in the Awkward Series! Everyone goes out on the streets to ask fans completely random questions! It's their latest disaster!


Serena: Hello again! This is my next chapter to An Awkward Story and An Awkward Quiz show! I'd like to call it....*drum roll* An Awkward Questionnaire!  
Hiei: So we'll be on the streets asking random people random questions  
and stuff?  
Serena: Yup!  
Hiei: Do I have to come with? You know I never want to.  
Serena: Mmmm, this sure is great *emphasis* sweet snow!  
Hiei: I WANT SWEET SNOW!!!  
Serena: Good boy.  
Yusuke: Can we start now?  
Serena: Let's go!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Serena: Okay fans! Today we're going on the streets asking completely  
random questions to unsuspecting people!  
Audience: *crickets chirp*  
Serena: DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!  
Audience: *claps*  
Yusuke: Hey, we need someone to stay here and manage the camera and  
the T.V.  
Kurama: *comes from backstage* I'll do it!  
Yusuke: How do we know you're not just going to run off to the donuts  
as soon as we leave?  
Serena: Not to worry! I put a restraining order that says he can't  
come 20 feet near them.  
Audience: *throws bucket of rotten fruit and hits Kurama on the head*  
YOUR SHOW STINKS!  
Kurama: *looks in disgust* No UFFs (unidentified flying fruit)  
allowed!  
Everyone: WE KNOW ALREADY!!!  
Serena: -_-### *very angry* LET'S GO!  
*everyone except Kurama goes outside* *half of the audience has left*  
Serena:*holds microphone* Okay, fans! We've found our first victim!  
*audience stares at the screen*  
Serena: *walks over to person* Hello! Can we ask a few questions?  
Person, who is a big fan girl: Oh my gosh! IT'S HIEI!!!  
Hiei: *is being chased by a fan girl* * cries for help*  
*clothing rips*  
*fan girl is satisfied and runs off* *Hiei comes out*  
Rest of group: -_-U  
Serena: You look like a mess!  
Hiei: -_-# Remind me never to do this again.  
Audience: HOW COULD THAT FAN GIRL HURT MY POOR HIEI-KUN!  
Serena: All right.... next person. *spots random person* Hi! Could you  
answer a few questions for us?  
*Kurama is backstage eating a bucket full of donuts* MY PRECIOUS  
DONUTS!!!  
Serena: So, could you tell me *look at question, surprised* Umm, this  
must be a type-o.... what color socks are you wearing?  
Person, who is a boy: HUH?!?! Well, they're pink.  
Everyone: *laughs hysterically*  
Person: *walks away*  
Serena: That was weird....*thinks about how she wants to kill the  
person that made up these questions*  
Kuwabara: Can I say the next question?  
Serena: That depends. Are you the host?  
Kuwabara: No.  
Serena: Well, there you go.  
*the same fan girl, along with a few friends, run out*  
Fan girls: HIEI!  
Hiei: *runs away*  
*more clothing rips*  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
*everyone comes back to the stage*  
Yusuke: *notices everyone, including fan girls, has left*  
Hiei: MY FANS! THEY'RE GONE!!!  
Serena: I thought you said you hated fan girls.  
Hiei: Oh, right.  
Kuwabara: Where's Kurama?  
Yusuke: I told you this would happen! As soon as we left, he'd go  
backstage on the all-you-can-eat donut buffet!  
Serena: Darn that restraining order! KURAMA, THOSE WERE MY DONUTS!  
Hiei: Is there a buffet for sweet snow too?  
Serena: Um, yes! *whispers* Yusuke, you and Kuwabara go get the  
buffet.  
*Yusuke and Kuwabara get a HUGE truckload of ice cream*  
Hiei: MY BELOVED, PRECIOUS SWEET SNOW! *opens the first bucket*  
*notices that it is empty* YOU BAKAS TRICKED ME!!!  
*Yusuke and Kuwabara are being chased by an angry Hiei*  
Serena: Grrr....  
*a fight is heard backstage* *a sword was unsheathed* *clothing rips*  
*loud cries for help are heard* *bone breaks*  
*Hiei steps out, dragging Yusuke and Kuwabara*  
Serena: I hope you didn't kill them.  
Hiei: Let's just say they'll be out for a while.  
Everyone, except Yusuke and Kuwabara: *anime fall*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Serena: So? What did you think?  
Kurama: You hardly did any asking.  
Hiei: I WANT MY SWEET SNOW!!!!!  
Serena: *hand Hiei a box of sweet snow*  
Hiei: THIS IS LIKE PARADISE AT HEAVEN!!  
Serena: -_-UU  
Everyone: *waves goodbye*  
Narrator, a.k.a. Baka: WAIT! THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!  
Everyone:*anime sigh* 


End file.
